1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process of inmolding a label, decal, logo plate, badge, graphic or insignia to an injected molded article and to the article of manufacture produced by such a process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Labels, decals, logo plates, badges, graphics or insignias (hereinafter "labels") have been heretofore applied to an exterior surface of an article. A common practice is to adhesively secure the label to the article after injection molding of the article. However, the adhesively secured label tends to be frequently damaged in subsequent shipping and handling operations and during use of the finished product. All too often, the label adheres poorly and is completely removed from the article, thereby giving the article an unattractive appearance.
It has been found that a label can be placed inside an injection mold cavity to inmold the label to a thermoplastic article. U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,338, issued Dec. 1, 1987 to Bagnall et al., discloses one such inmolding method wherein a label is placed in a mold cavity and a thermoplastic resin is then injected into the mold cavity and against the label. Upon cooling, the label becomes embedded in the thermoplastic material. The thermoplastic material impregnates the fibers of the label, thereby eliminating the need for an adhesive.
Although the process disclosed in the Bagnall et al. patent may be preferable to the conventional means for adhering a label to a thermoplastic material, the process is undesirable in many respects. For instance, it is difficult to produce a finished product which has the label appropriately positioned thereon because the label may move slightly during the injection molding process. Secondly, due to the nature of the label material, adhesion between this material and the injected thermoplastic material may not be sufficient to ensure adherence between the label and the thermoplastic material during the full expected life of the finished product.
Thus, there is a need for a process which is capable of sufficiently adhering a label to a thermoplastic material. The process must produce a label which is appropriately positioned on and firmly adhered to the thermoplastic material. It would be most preferable if a longer lasting adherence between the label and the thermoplastic material could be achieved.